


Dragon or Demon

by Higuchimon



Series: Sky Stories [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Dragon or Demon?  What Amon has and what he wants to be are two different things.





	Dragon or Demon

**Series:** Sky Stories|| **Title:** Dragon or Demon  
**Characters:** Amon Garam, Sid Garam|| **Pair:** N/A  
**Words:** 500/500|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Sky Stories: A57, 500 words  
**Notes:** As noted above, this takes place in my world where the vast majority of people have wings. Today we’re peeking into Amon’s mind in this world.  
**Summary:** Dragon or Demon? What Amon has and what he wants to be are two different things.

* * *

Amon hated his wings. They weren’t all that big. He could fly with them, but not all that well. His parents told him that he would grow into them, but he wasn’t sure if he ever had. 

Sid had beautiful wings, the wings of an angel, broad, multi-colored, gleaming. He could already make larger jumps than Amon ever had. 

Amon’s wings were those of a dragon, held close to him, a bit raggedy on the edges, and sometimes he could even see through the membrane. 

Only Echo or Sid could touch his wings. He didn’t even like his parents doing it. At least they’d never asked. 

His mother was one of the Flightless. His father had magnificent wings. He didn’t remember if the parents he’d been born to had wings or if they were Flightless. He thought they might have been Flightless and that was part of why he’d been dropped off in the desert. 

He’d been so young then, he didn’t remember very well. Once he’d become Amon Garam, however, he’d stopped caring. His new parents, the parents that he loved and would struggle to please all of his life, mattered far more. They loved his wings. 

_You’re going to be our dragon,_ his mother told him, one hand resting on his shoulder while his father massaged his wings with the finest oils. _You’ll destroy all of our enemies for us, won’t you?_

Of course he’d said yes. What else would a dutiful son do for his parents? 

He wondered if Sid would be able to do it. Sid learned the same lessons that he had growing up. But Sid didn’t seem like the _type_ of person who could crush the enemies of Garam Finance beneath his feet. 

He wouldn’t have to. That was what Amon existed for. If he couldn’t be the true heir – and if truth were told his parents had never said that he wasn’t – then he would serve Sid in every way that he could, and that meant doing what Sid couldn’t or wouldn’t or shouldn’t do. 

Amon had already disposed of two different families who tried to overstep their bounds where the Garams were concerned. Mother and Father praised him for that, and Sid wanted to hear the story over and over again. Amon always made certain what he said was a little cleaned up, but he would tell it whenever Sid wanted to hear. 

But Amon still hated his wings, hated that they weren’t what a son of Garam Finance should have. Hated that he couldn’t at least have proper wide dragon wings. 

Or devil wings. He would love those even more. Devil wings that could spread to cover all of the world and protect Sid from anything that attempted to do him harm. 

He refused to remember just how close he came to killing his brother in those early days. He’d learned better. He’d become better. Nothing could ever make him hurt Sid. 

He wasn’t a devil. He would never be one. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Never say never, Amon...


End file.
